The Last Uchiha
by Raisuke Kinuta
Summary: What happened before the massacre? Itachi and Saskue were close brothers and this is just a small sample of what could of happened. It just went over 1000!
1. Chapter 1

The Last Uchiha- Chapter 1

The place where we start is a room in Konoha Hospital. We find a young mother with a new-born in her arms. This new-born will one day abandon his village in search of power. Yes, it's Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger of the Uchiha clan.

His older brother waits as patiently as much as a six year old can. He also doesn't realize what is in store for the clan and the pain he brings to it. All he thinks about is becoming a great ninja and how to keep Sasuke's hand of his hair.

The day was warm and Mikoto Uchiha was worn out over the event that happened the night before. A small Sasuke was asleep in her arms, while Itachi sat in a chair beside the bed. "So this is my little brother? You'll still have time for me right?" Mikoto smiled "Of course, Itachi. I would never forget about you." Itachi smiled "That's good, when's father coming?" Mikoto looked at him "I hope soon. My arms are getting tired." Sasuke squirmed a bit in her arms "Easy Sasuke." Sasuke quit wiggling and turned his head towards Itachi. Then the door opened.

"Hello, Mikoto, didn't mean to barge in like this." The man said. This man wore a long rode over his body and had spiked blond hair. "Oh, Lord Hokage, It's ok, but I wasn't expected you." The man laughed "Miko, how long have we known each other? Call me Minato. So this must be the one every one's been talking about." Mikoto nodded "Yep, this is Sasuke. Would you mind taking him?" Minato smiled "Sure, oh I can't wait until Kushina is due." Mikoto sat up "I hope it goes well." Minato slowly took Sasuke from her arms "Yes, this is a fine example of the Uchiha bloodline. Just like Itachi was." He sat down and rocked the small boy. Itachi sat by the window and waited for his father, Lord Fugaku Uchiha, to return from the ANBU base.

Minato sat in the chair for five minutes when Lord Uchiha came through the door. "I'm back. Hello Minato." Minato stood up "Yes, hello, Fugaku. Here you can take Sasuke." Lord Uchiha walked towards him "Yes, thank you. I'm actually here for Itachi." Minato handed Sasuke to him gently. Itachi jumped up "Yes, finally." Fugaku laid Sasuke back into Mikoto's arms and he and Itachi left out the door. Minato then said good-bye to Mikoto and left her alone. Mikoto then had a nurse to another room so she could take a break.

The nurse took Sasuke down the hall. Half way down, he started to squirm again, but she got him to sleep. "It's ok, Sasuke." She then lied him down. Sasuke slept the rest of the day. Later, when he was back with his mother, the whole Uchiha clan came to see him at one time. Not one knew how important he was to the clan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Uchiha- Chapter 2

About two years pass and the Uchiha boys grow slightly. Mikoto goes into their room. She sees Itachi already awake, but a small dark haired boy was still asleep. "Morning, Itachi, Sasuke's still not up yet?" Itachi got off his bed. "Nope, why does he have to sleep in MY room?" Mikoto bent down "His room's almost ready, but I bet you'll miss him when we move him." A small whimper came from the other side of the room. "Oh, he's awake now." Itachi followed his mother over to Sasuke's side of the room.

"Sasu-kun, c'mon." She hoisted the small boy onto her shoulder. Sasuke caught a glance of Itachi. "'Tachi!" he said with a large burst of energy. Itachi just looked away. "Itachi, don't do that. That's about the only thing we can get him to say." Itachi stayed as quiet as a church mouse. They got down to the kitchen and Mikoto sat Sasuke in his chair. Itachi sat down and watched his brother play with his stuffed cow. He thought to himself "How can you just sit there like that? You won't become a ninja that way." Sasuke saw Itachi's face. He got scared and dropped the cow on the floor. He squirmed for it, but Itachi just sat there. "'Tachi, 'Tachi." Nothing fazed the older Uchiha. Sasuke tried once more and almost fell onto the floor himself. Itachi caught him just in time and reluctantly gave him back the cow. "Sasuke, you're not strong enough. I hope that changes."

Breakfast finished up quickly, so Mikoto let Sasuke run on his own. Sasuke ran and fell over various times, but kept on going. He got tired after a while and saw a crayon on the floor and grabbed it. He also spotted a newspaper on the table. He grabbed it as well. He plopped on his butt on scribbled on the paper. No one but Sasuke could be sure of what it was. "'Tachi." Sasuke said when he finished. He held in front of his face. Mikoto took it from him. "This is cute, Sasu-kun. Is it you and Itachi?" Sasuke nodded quickly. Mikoto smiled and tore it into a smaller piece and put it on the fridge. Itachi walked into the kitchen and looked at it closely. "Did you do this, Sasuke?" The smaller Uchiha walked over and smiled. He then pointed "'Tachi." Itachi stared at him. "I guess I don't my own room anymore." Mikoto walked over "All right, we'll close that room off until we need it." Itachi looked at her "Thanks."

Later that day, a special visitor came by. "Lady Uchiha, I'm here for Itachi." He was an older man with bright red sharingan eyes. "He's right here. Shisui will be pleased that he's coming over." Itachi ran over "Bye, see you later." Sasuke had fallen asleep on the floor, so Mikoto picked him up and put him on the lower bunk of Itachi's bed. She knew it wouldn't hurt to try. "You'll be sleeping here from now on, Sasuke." She coveres him up and left the room. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his other drawings hanging on the wall beside him. He hugged onto his cow and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Uchiha- Chapter 3

One night, everything was quiet until something woke Sasuke. He had fallen out of bed. Fugaku had forgotten to put the rail up on the bed and thought Sasuke would be ok without it. He was wrong. Mikoto ran in and helped Sasuke off the floor. "You ok, Sasuke?" Sasuke's arms were wrapped tightly around her neck. "Ok, now let's get you back in bed." Sasuke pointed a small finger up to the top bunk "'Tachi." Mikoto looked up "He's asleep." She tucked him back in to bed and left the room. Sasuke didn't get to sleep too easily.

He fell asleep and few hours later, woke back up. He crawled off his bunk and climbed the ladder up to Itachi's. Itachi didn't feel anything and kept on sleeping. Sasuke got in close to Itachi and fell asleep.

Later that night, Itachi had a strong urge to use the bathroom. He opened his eyes and saw a small body huddled next to him. "Sasuke, how'd you get up here?" He nudged him over and climbed down. Sasuke noticed him move and watched him from the bunk. Soon, Itachi returned with their father. "Sasuke got into my bunk, see? Get him down." Fugaku looked at the small face on the top bunk. "Ok, it's dangerously high up there. I don't want him to get hurt." He walked over and lifted Sasuke down. "Now, get back to sleep, Itachi." Itachi nodded and yawned "Night." Fugaku laid Sasuke back on the bottom bunk. "Now, you too, Sasuke." He picked up Sasuke's cow off the floor and gave it to him. Sasuke hugged the cow tightly and fell asleep. Fugaku then left the room.

The whole Uchiha family got back to sleep. Fugaku decided the next day to take apart the bunk bed. Itachi decided on his side by the window and Sasuke's was on the other side. This didn't stop Sasuke; Every night he would get out of his own bed and get in with Itachi. After a few weeks this irritated Itachi.

A week or so later, Mikoto and Fugaku decided to reopen the room they had for Sasuke. "That room totally ready. It should be ok and he needs to be less clingy to Itachi. Also the door knob is too high." Fugaku explained at the kitchen table. Mikoto nodded "That's a good plan."

Sasuke's new room was slightly larger than Itachi's. It was painted a light blue with a low to the floor bed in the corner. Mikoto carried Sasuke in after lunch and Itachi ran in "Sasuke has his own room. He won't bug me anymore." Mikoto looked at him "He's only down the hall, Itachi. Now get ready, I heard your father's taking you training today." Itachi nodded "Yep, he's teaching me the Fire-ball jutsu." He turned around and went back to his room. Mikoto sat Sasuke back on the floor. Sasuke saw Itachi out the door and chased after him.

Sasuke ran as fast as his little legs could to Itachi's room. Itachi felt him enter the room and turned around. Sasuke got scared and fell over on butt. He saw two deep red eyes. It really scared him and started whining again. "'T-tachi?" Mikoto ran in when she heard that. "Itachi, what did you…?" She saw the eyes as well "You've gained the Sharingan." and scooped Sasuke back into her arms. Itachi nodded "Uh huh, father said it was a good thing that I did." They walked out of the room. Sasuke tried to speak "'Tachi, shar-shar-in-sharin-sharingan." Mikoto rubbed him on the head "Yes, sharingan. Let's hope you gain it as well."


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Uchiha- Chapter 4

Note: Sorry for the wait 'sweat'

A few years down the road, we find Sasuke roughly five years old. Every time he looks at Itachi, he remembers the glowing red eyes. He gains the courage to ask his father about it. "Father, what's Sharingan?" Fugaku looks down at him "I'll tell you when you'll be able to understand, Sasuke." Sasuke frowns and leaves the room.

He runs back to Itachi's room. "Itachi, what's Sharingan?" Itachi turns around "Something you get when you're older, Sasuke." Sasuke walks over to Itachi's nightstand "Why doesn't anyone tell me?" and he picks up a shuriken. Itachi snatches it away from him "You wouldn't understand, Sasuke." Sasuke frowns again "That's what father said." He hears someone call for him. "Oh, I'm going to the park today." Itachi watches as Sasuke goes out the door. "You'll never be strong enough, Sasuke."

Sasuke runs to the kitchen and puts his shoes on. "Sasuke, what did you ask Itachi?" Sasuke looked up "Nothing. Will Kiba be at the park?" Mikoto nods "I'm sure he will.

They walk out of the Uchiha sector and Sasuke keeps a tight grip on his mother's hand "Mother, Itachi's eyes, the Sharingan, what do they do?" Mikoto looks down "I'm not quite sure. I think you may see things you can't normally see. We Uchihas are the only ones that have them." Sasuke looks at the ground "We only have them? Will I get them?" Mikoto smiled "You could possibly get them." Sasuke pointed "Look, there's the park." He then let go of his mother's hand and started running. He ran right into a blond-haired boy with a lined face. The boy turned around "Watch where you're going, dattebayo." An older man ran up behind him "Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke looked at him. Mikoto came up to them "Hello, Lord Hokage. Watching Naruto again?" The man nodded "Yes, and I see Sasuke has grown." Sasuke walked up to him. Mikoto grabbed him hand and introduced him to the Hokage.

After that, Sasuke ran off and played with Kiba while Naruto played alone. "Kiba, do you know who that is?" Sasuke pointed back at Naruto. "Yeah, that's Naruto. He doesn't have a family like we do." Sasuke thought "No family?" Kiba's mom then called him over. "Bye, Sasuke." Sasuke waved and ran to his mother. "Ready to go, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded "Yes." He walked past Naruto on the way to the park exit.

They walked past the Uchiha training grounds "Look there's Itachi." Mikoto said pointing. Sasuek watched as a flame came from Itachi's mouth. "Whoa, he's like a dragon." Mikoto looked down "We'll hear about this tonight." Sasuke yawned "Tired? You can lay down when we get home."

Sasuke lied down on the couch with his worn stuffed cow in his arms. Mikoto covered him with a special Uchiha quilt and Sasuke quickly fell asleep. When he closes his eyes, all he can think about are Itachi's Sharingan and Naruto. He has a lot on his mind and tries to get it cleared out. He wonders what it would be like if he didn't have a family. He knows it would never happen, but it's still on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Tames the Beast- Chapter 1

The Last Uchiha- Chapter 5

Sasuke went to the Academy a year or so later. He knew that the legacy of the Uchiha clan was on his shoulders. Mikoto lead him inside and left him with his new classmates. The sensei made each introduce them selves. Sasuke's turn came up and he gathered all the courage he could.

Sasuke got up by the sensei's desk and started speaking. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone knew that name when they heard it. One boy from the back yelled "You're an Uchiha? You don't look like much!" The sensei leads Sasuke back to his seat "Ignore him, Sasuke. Your clan is very well known in our village. I bet you'll be as great as your brother." Sasuke sat back down "It's always Itachi." The sensei stood back up and went back to the rest if the class.

Later that day, Sasuke and his class went out fro free-time. Sasuke noticed Kiba wasn;t in his class, but Naruto was. Sasuke watched him and decided that he shouldn't do anything. He had just found out that Naruto was different and should stay away. So, he just got on a swing overlooking the village.

After a few pumps of his legs, he saw Itachi and his father coming past the academy. Sasuke noticed Itachi wearing a different suit from earlier. He yelled to them and Itachi turned around "Oh, hey Sasuke, we're busy at the moment." He said and Sasuke slowed down. "What's with the new suit, big brother?" Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead "You'll hear about it tonight." Sasuke rubbed the spot on his forehead. "Ok, bye."

Sasuke's class got called back in. "What's up with Itachi? He seems different." The sensei went over the plan for tomorrow and dismissed the class. Sasuke waited outside for his mother. "So, how was it, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked taking his hand. "Oh, ok I guess."

Later that night, after they had dinner, Fugaku told of the news that Itachi had become a chunin and had joined the ANBU. "Father, that's where you work, right?" Sasuke asked shyly. Fugaku nodded "Yes, Itachi scored best in his class." Sasuke looked down "Why is it always about Itachi? I'm important too, right?" Mikoto laid her hand on his shoulder "Of course, Sasuke. Itachi just has more responsibilities than you." Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and left the room.

Mikoto followed him down the hall. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke turned into his room. Mikoto sat down on the bed beside him. "Itachi has a lot on his mind, one day we'll be doing it with you." Sasuke turned his head "It feels like its all about him." Mikoto wrapped her arms around him "Sasuke, you're special too. Let it slide, ok?" Sasuke nodded "Ok, I'll try."

Right before Sasuke went to bed, Fugaku came in to tuck him in. "Sasuke, your mother told me about what happened today. How about I teach you our special jutsu sometime?" Sasuke smiled "Really? Sure, whenever its best." Fugaku smiled "All right. Night, Sasuke." Sasuke pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Uchiha- Chapter 6

The Last Uchiha- Chapter 6- Final Chapter

A few days later, Sasuke ran quickly off to the Academy. He had finally got recognized by his father by learning the special justu of his clan. "Father, believes in me now. I won't let him down."

Once he got to the classroom, he told whoever would listen about learning the jutsu. The sensei got in front of the class and told them they would be practicing shuriken throwing again. Sasuke thought to himself "I'm great at that now. I'll beat everyone." Then the sensei leads them out to the training field and distributed the shuriken.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're up." The sensei said. Sasuke gathered up his courage and got in front of the target. He threw one and it went over the target. The next went under it. He was going to throw the last one and readied his stance. It soared right to the bulls-eye. After he went, the sensei dismissed them.

Sasuke got crowded by the girls in his class. One with pink hair said "Sasuke, you're so great. You have such a good life." Sasuke looked at her "Thanks, it's my Uchiha blood." The girl giggled "I'll see you around, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded "Yeah, see you, Sakura."

Sasuke realized the sun was already setting and rushed home. "Mother will say something if I don't get home soon." Sasuke said as fast as his legs could go.

As he got home, he felt an eerie chill down his back. "That's strange. Where is everyone?" He made his way back when he broke out in a cold sweat. He opened his parents' room door and saw Itachi standing in the middle of it. A flash of lightning flashed through the room and he saw two bodies on the floor. "Itachi, what happened?" Sasuke said falling back. Itachi came out of the darkness "I was testing my ability." Sasuke scooted towards the door. "Big brother, why?" Itachi bent down "I had to and you lack the hatred to do this. So get as strong as you can and someday defeat me." Sasuke then felt a large thump on the back of his head.

Sasuke woke up a few hours later in the hospital. He heard one of the nurses talking to the doctor. "He's the only survivor. We have to keep an eye on him." Sasuke got out of the bed and looked out the window. "He did it, the whole clan. I have to get him before he gets me. From this day on, I'm an avenger." He got back on the bed and thought about the plan to take Itachi down. This plan leads to a power crazed Uchiha bent on defeating his older brother and some of us know what happens in the end.

THE END


End file.
